What Really Happened?
by grandmas-angels
Summary: Harry is thought to be dead until his first year at Hogwarts. Lily is really alive, and married to Snape. A/N: none of the characters or places are mine, all belong to J.K. Rowling, NOT me, i only borrow them for my own  and others'  enjoyment
1. Chapter 1

**Godric's Hollow October 31, 1981**

"James, I have to leave now, or I will be late to the meeting. My younger sister will be here soon to take over watching Harry while you go check up on Remus." Lily softly told her husband, planting a light kiss on his cheek, and then turned to put down Harry. "Harry, be good for Daddy and Aunt Daisy. Mommy will be home soon. I love you both."

"I love you too, hurry back, and please _be safe_." James replied, scooping Harry up in one arm while pulling Lily in for a quick hug before she left.

Lily smiled, dropped a kiss on Harry's head, and then quickly went to the Floo, she expertly unlocked the box containing the green powder, threw a small handful into the flames, then called out "Diagon Alley!"

Within two minutes, Daisy Evans was tumbling out of the Floo, saying, "Sorry I am late, I lost track of time working on my summer homework."

James laughed, "There is no problem, I do not need to leave for another fifteen minutes yet." He studied his wife's sister, she looked just like Lily, but her eyes were a slightly darker shade of green than Lily's, and she was slightly taller as well. "You look like you could use some tea, please, sit. I will go make some." Daisy just nodded, and took a seat on the floor next to Harry.

James went to the kitchen, and pulled out the teapot, which, with a quick spell, he filled with hot water. Silently, he added the tea leaves and took out a cup for his sister-in-law. As he walked back into the sitting room, he paused, hearing noises outside. _That can't be right, all of our friend were told that we would all be away. _

After thinking about it for a few seconds longer, he decided that it was just the cat trying to get in, he set the platter down and went to open the door, and suddenly he was face-to-face with Voldemort. Forgetting that Daisy was with Harry instead of Lily, he shouted over his shoulder, "Lily! Get Harry upstairs! I will hold him off!"

Daisy quickly picked her nephew up and ran up to the nursery, she knew half-way there that upstairs would not be safe, because she saw the flash of green, and heard James' scream. She set Harry down in his crib, and pulled out her wand, ready to fight or put to use the ritual she had finished before coming. The ritual that would allow her to save another person's life.

Voldemort silently entered the room, and told her to move away from Harry. She held her ground, refusing to leave her nephew unprotected. She saw Voldemort's wand moving and willed the power of the ritual to protect Herry before the wand was aimed at her chest. There was another flash of green light, and suddenly the only noise was Harry's cries. Voldemort turned and pointed his want at the infant's head, and sent the killing curse flying towards the boy.

**Surry, later that night**

Albus Dumbledore took the infant from Hagrid's hands, and set him down on the door step of Number Four, Privet Drive. He reached into his robes and pulled out a letter which he tucked just inside the boy's blankets before turning to Hagrid and Minerva. He knew he could trust them, they had made an Unbreakable Vow, not to let anybody know the boy was still alive, until his name was called during the Sorting, his first year at Hogwarts.

**Snape Manor, the next day.**

Lily was trembling as she knocked on the door of Severus' house. She needed to speak to him, Albus and her had agreed the night before, that only he, Albus, and one other can know that she was still alive. The door opened quickly, and she found herself being pulled into a fierce hug. "I thought you were dead" the deep voice said, rough with emotions. She knew that if she looked up, his eyes would be red and puffy too. "How...? Is Harry…? Why…?" unable to complete a question, Severus pulled Lily away from him enough that she could read the questions in his eyes.

"Sev, I can explain, but first, you need to promise me something." Lily slowly said, trying to keep her own emotions in check. Severus looked at her with a confused expression. "Nobody other than you and Albus can know that I am still alive, until the right time. He said that the time will not come for almost ten years, and when it does, it will be a clear sign."

Snape nodded "I can do that for you, please, do come in. You are welcome to stay here as long as you want."

At that, Lily nodded, and sadly smiled, "Thank you Sev, may we sit? I can answer some, if not all your questions and I have something to tell you… I do not know how you will take it… so I think it would be best if you were sitting."

He nodded, worry filling his eyes briefly before he Occluded his mind, and put his shields up. Guiding Lily to the sitting room, he first made an Unbreakable Vow to her that he will not tell anybody that she is still alive until the sign. Then, after he had sat down on the sofa next to Lily, he asked, "What is it that you want to tell me?"

"Sev, Harry is… was… your son."


	2. Chapter 2

**SNAPE MANOR 1981**

"W-w-what?" Severus managed to stutter around his surprise. Lily was crying, so he pulled her in for a hug. "Shh… Lily, it is ok. Just let it all out." He whispered into her hair, starting to tear up himself. The memories of that night, a week before Lily's and James' wedding came rushing back to him. "Oh, now I remember. You are welcome to stay as long as you want" He hugged her even tighter.

Lily cried a bit longer before she said "After he was born, I had him take a potion to make him look like James. The potion was supposed to wear off around Halloween his first year of Hogwarts unless given again before his birthday. It was one that you need to take twice before it was permanent."

"I still love you, as much as I did then, no, more. I only wish you had told me sooner." He murmured softly.

Lily lifted her head, and surprised him with a kiss. "I love you too Sev. I wish I had realized it earlier."

Severus kissed her back. "At least we are together now." Gently, he pulled away.

Lily nodded and asked "May I use your Floo to call Albus to tell him where I am staying?" He nodded. "Thank you." Then she gave him another quick kiss before going off to call the headmaster of Hogwarts.

**A COTTAGE ON AN ISLAND IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE JULY 31 1991**

There was a knock on the door, a pause, then there was a flash of light and the door was opening. Harry bolted up and to a corner to hide. A woman was standing in the door, wearing black robes with a matching hat. Uncle Vernon came thundering down the stairs with a double barrel gun, pointed at the lady at the door.

"Now, really, there is no need for that." She waved her hand and the barrel of the gun pointed upwards. Uncle Vernon paled. "I am here in regards of Harry Potter. He has not answered any of the 526 letters we have sent him, so the headmaster sent me to deliver personally, and take him to get his supplies. He will have to be dropped off at Kings Cross Station on September first. Everything you need to know is contained in the letter, along with his ticket." She turned and faced Harry with a smile. "Come along, we need to get going so we can get all your supplies."

**GRINGOTTS BANK, SEPTEMBER FIRST**

"Well, this cannot be right. There was a small pile of coins here last time I was here. Has there been any activity here recently?" Lily, disguised as Petunia, asked the goblin who was with her.

"Yes, about a month ago. A boy that looked to be eleven and a Hogwarts Professor came in and gave us the key and vault number. He looked just like James Potter, but with eyes like Lily's."

"I-i-it can't be, h-he's d-dead!" Lily managed before she took out an amount of coins, rushing out, and closing the vault securely behind her. She had enough patience to wait out the ride back to the surface of Gringotts and floo to their quarters at Hogwarts. She paced in the sitting area until her husband returned.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY, THAT SAME TIME**

Severus was scanning the first years with his usual scowl, only paying attention enough to quietly clap when a Slytherin was called. Then Minerva called out the name he never thought he would hear called. "Potter, Harry" He looked up and saw a boy way too small for his age slowly make his way to the stool. There were many whispers of disbelief. He was rather scrawny, and he refused to make eye contact with anybody, his face also looked to be bruised and cut. There were many gasps and stares of disbelief.

He sat on the stool for what seemed like ages, seeming to be having a conversation with the hat before it finally called out in its booming voice "Gryffindor!" The child seemed to sigh with relief as he made his way to the Gryffindor table where they were all cheering loudly, but with looks of surprise. The surprise was obviously because the boy who defeated Lord Voldemort, but had supposedly died at the same time was sitting at their table.

The rest of the sorting went without further incident. Draco was sorted into Slytherin almost before the hat touched his head, and the newest Weasley became a Gryffindor, no surprise there. He took the seat next to Harry, the seat that was carefully avoided by all others. Severus smiled on the inside, careful not to let it show on his face. He hadn't spent years perfecting his act of the greasy git for nothing. He could not let one student, even if he was his son, let that slip.

Severus watched the boy eat, ignoring Quirrel, the new teacher. Harry waited until everybody had their plates filled, and only took some food after the Weasley boy prompted him to. Even then, he guarded his plate as if afraid that someone would take it away. He then ate quickly, barely chewing his food. When the main course disappeared, he looked disappointed, and then jumped when pudding suddenly appeared on the table.

The boy looked uncomfortable sitting at a table with others around, and he seemed to be in pain, his left hand seemed to be swollen. He noticed that he took only a little food when he took some. He noticed the boy glance up at the table before turning to Percy Weasley to ask a question before turning back to the head table. Harry seemed to stare at him, (or was it Quirrel?) then clutch at his forehead in pain before turning back. _I think that this is the sign that Albus told Lily about. I will tell her after the feast, when I go back to my quarters._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I apologize, I forgot to add Disclaimers to the earlier two chapters. I hope that will not happen again. I am currently recovering from an illness, so i am forced into bed-rest so I have nothing better to do than read and write. So, the first few chapters at least will be coming out at a faster pace than they normally would. Please review. Thank you.

Disclaimer: None of this is mine, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. She own all the characters and places. All I do is change what happens in the books. Anything that happens that is also recognized as being in one of her books is also hers, and not mine. Enjoy.**  
><strong>

**SNAPE'S QUARTERS, LATER THAT NIGHT**

Severus walked in to find Lily pacing in the sitting area. At the same time, they both said, "He's alive!"

"You saw him? When?" Severus asked his wife.

"No I did not see him, I just came from the bank, the goblin said that a month ago he was in the vault getting money to buy school supplies. Did _you_ see him? Wait, what am I saying, of course you saw him. What house did he get sorted into?"

"Gryffindor. What concerned me is he is far too thin, and I think his left hand is broken, and his face is bruised and cut. I am going to tel Minerva that she is to send him to Poppy tomorrow, because I have a feeling this was not a one-time incident."

Lily took in a sharp breath, "No, I will do it. This was the sign." Her eyes slid down to her wedding ring, and she said, "I can hardly believe it has been nearly ten years thinking he was dead, and now, he is here. With us…" Her hand slid protectively to her swollen abdomen.

Severus closed the distance between them, and gave her a kiss, arms gently encircling her waist. He whispered against her lips, "We will both go to express our concerns. I do not want you to stress too much. Besides, Poppy needs to check up on you and our baby as well."

"Mmm, you do have a point there." Lily pulled away to search his eyes, "Ok, but only if you will come with me. First, I do need to change out of my pajamas and dressing gown. I hardly think that this should be the first impression that your colleagues get of me. It _is_ the first time they will have seen me in ten years."

Severus slowly lowered his arms and followed her to their bedroom. He had already given his Slytherins his beginning-of-the-year-expectations speech, so there was no point to stay in his teaching robes. Once they were changed, Lily cast a Disillusionment Charm over herself and took his hand before they left their chambers to go talk to the Head of Gryffindor.

**TRANSFIGURATION CLASSROOM**

Minerva was pacing, she and Albus had known that this day would come eventually, but she was still unprepared. She had to figure out what to do about the rumors that were no doubt running wildly through the Gryffindor Common Room. She was just about to go talk to her students, and escort Harry Potter to the Hospital Wing, when there was a knock on the door. "Enter" she called, and was surprised when Severus walked in with his arm curled around air, as if he was holding someone. "Severus, what are you doing here?" She jumped when a very pregnant Lily Potter suddenly appeared in his arm.

Lily blushed, and said, "Hi Minnie." Minerva opened her arms and Lily slowly walked forward into them, "I'm sorry I could not tell you sooner. I missed you, even though I saw you nearly every day for the past ten years. I would come and sit in an empty desk while you were teaching a class. Usually sixth year."

"Lily, I thought you were dead! Where have you been…" she trailed off as she took in the wedding rings on both Lily's and Severus' hands. "Oh! When was the wedding? How long have you been pregnant?" she asked, gesturing before continuing "May I?"

Lily nodded, allowing her to feel the kicking baby, before saying "We got married in April of 82 and I am about eight months in. We came to talk about Harry. We think that he needs to see Poppy. We are concerned about how Petunia and her husband were treating him."

"Oh, I wish I could have gone. I was actually about to go send Mr. Potter…" Severus winced at the name and Minerva eyed him suspiciously before continuing, "To the hospital wing, I had noticed that he is underfed and his face was badly bruised and cut. His left hand also seemed swollen. How about this, I go fetch him and send him down now, and we will meet you down there. Congratulations, by the way, I hope I am not the last one you told."

"Don't worry, Minerva, you are the fourth to know that I am still alive. Fourth after Albus, Sev, and Poppy but I was told that I could only let one person other than Dumbledore know that I was still alive. Then, after we got pregnant, he let me tell her so that we could be properly taken care of." Lily then hugged her, walked back to Severus, put the Disillusionment Charm back on herself, and then they went off to the hospital wing, hand in hand.

Minerva smiled at the obvious happiness shown by Severus, happiness that would not show publicly until their marriage was publicly announced. Her mind then wandered to his reaction to her saying Mr. Potter. She decided that it must just be the shock of learning that he was still alive. She shrugged then headed off to the Gryffindor Common Room.

**GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM**

Harry was sitting in a chair next to the fire, reading Hogwarts A History when there was a tap on the window. He looked to see a Snowy Owl tapping with its beak, with a note attached to its left leg. He looked around to see if anyone else was with him, he only saw the girl with bushy brown hair named Hermione Granger. She was too engulfed in her book to notice the owl, so Harry got up and opened the window, expecting the bird to go to Hermione or up to the dorm rooms, but it followed him back to the chair.

The owl perched its-her-self on the table next to him, and stuck out her leg. He untied the note and saw it was addressed to him. It read:

**Harry,**

**I know you do not know me, but I am the one who rescued you from the rubble when you were one. I heard it was your birthday a few days ago, so this morning I went out to Diagon Alley and bought you this owl as a present. She still needs a name. I figured you might want to do that yourself. If you would like, I would be more than happy to have you for tea this weekend. Please send a reply by tomorrow night. **

**-Hagrid, Game Keeper**

Harry turned back to the owl who was now his. "What should I name you girl? How about…" he glanced at his book, and saw a name he thought was perfect. "Hedwig?" The owl hooted softly, and seemed to nod. "I agree, it is a good name."

He started to talk to Hedwig, and did not notice when the Portrait Hole opened until Hermione said, "Hello Professor!"

Harry turned around and saw the Professor who had brought him to Diagon Alley on his birthday. "Mr. Potter, please come with me." She said in a voice that told him that she was not to be questioned or disobeyed.

"Yes ma'am" he replied, slowly getting up, not daring to meet her eyes, knowing all too well that he should not meet any adult's eye, and to obey without question. He followed her out of the Common Room and to the Hospital Wing. He wanted to give her a confused look, but decided against it. Instead, he looked at his hands and followed her inside.

Harry looked up when he heard a gasp come from a bed from the left side of the room. He was surprised to see the woman from his dream staring at him with a shocked expression on her face. Her shock then turned to anger. He figured the anger was because he looked her in the face, so he looked back down at his hands.

He let himself be guided to a bed and sat down on the edge. Within seconds, the lady was seated on the chair next to the bed, and the potions teacher, the one Percy Weasley had called Professor Snape, was standing behind her. "Oh, Harry." The lady said, and he jumped at the use of his first name. "Please look at me. It has been ten years since I last saw you." He looked at her and she gasped again and reached out to gingerly touch a bruise on his face. "Why do you have these?

"I fell." He lied, knowing what would happen if he told.

"Harry, please don't lie to me. This is not a bruise one would get by falling, unless you fell into a cast iron pan and this one, you could have only gotten if you fell into a hand at a very high speed."

He blushed, "Can't tell." he mumbled.

Another lady came over and started waving her wand up and down his body and turned to the lady and Potions Professor "As we suspected, he has been malnourished, and will need to take this potion every day with breakfast and dinner. He also has many bruises and burns as well as many cuts, and is severely sunburned. He will need this salve rubbed on each bruise and burn every morning until they are gone. He also has a couple small fractures in his arm and leg, and a few broken ribs and a broken hand, all in various stages of healing. I will need to re-break those bones and will have to take this potion and stay here over night. For the whip lashes on his back side, he will need to take these potions. He also needs new eye glasses." Then turning to Harry, she asked "I am Madam Pomfery. When is the last time you went to an optometrist?"

"Ma'am?"

"An optometrist, you know, a muggle eye doctor?"

"Never, we got these glasses free from the masons when my primary school teacher told my aunt and uncle that I could not read the board." That earned a gasp from the lady. "Ma'am, may I ask you a question?" he asked the lady.

"Yes, you may." The red haired lady answered.

"Why did Madam Pomfery tell you and the Professor all that stuff?"

"Because, I am your mother, and this is my husband. He is also your biological father."

"But Aunt Petunia said that my mother and father died in a car accident because they were both drunkards and that I was lucky to survive with only a scar."

"WHAT?" Professor Snape burst out. "THEY WERE _NOT_ DRUNKARDS! _ESPECIALLY_ LILY!"

"Sev, calm down. He could not have known that, he had nobody to tell him differently." Lily put her hand over the professor's hand that was on her shoulder. Snape growled and stormed out of the infirmary.

Lily put a hand over his right hand and said, "I will tell you later, after you are healed what really happened. You will also have to tel me how you got all these."

Harry nodded, Madame Pomfery then came over and gave him many nasty tasting potions to take, he then fell asleep before Lily made herself invisible again and went off to find her husband.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own none of this**_

**HOGWARTS HOSPITAL WING, THE NEXT DAY**

"This is the last of the potions for now, Harry." Lily said, handing her son a salmon colored potion. Harry quickly swallowed it, allowing as little of it to touch his taste buds as possible. He grimaced at the taste. "Here, here is some water. Drink it." She handed him a goblet of water while Madam Pomfery finished the complicated spell she was casting on him.

"Well, Mr. Potter, that should be all. You will have to stay the night tonight while the skele-grow grows back your bones. You have fifteen minutes until lights out. Lily, you may leave whenever you wish BEFORE eleven thirty. You are not to let yourself get too stressed, and you are not to stay the night here. I already sent instructions to your husband. He will make sure you stay comfortable and do not over-exert yourself. Before you leave, come into my office, I have something for you."

Lily and Harry answered in unison, "Yes Madam Pomfery."

The strict nurse turned and went to her office, before she shut the door, she called out, and "Your fifteen minutes start now." With a wave of her wand, the door shut itself.

Lily had come to the Hospital Wing an hour earlier with the potions needed for Harry's treatment that they did not have the day before. As soon as the potions were on the table by his bed, Madam Pomfery had given her the task of giving each one to her son in a specific order. All the while, Madam Pomfery was casting spells and giving Lily orders.

After a moment, Harry turned to his mother and asked. "Are you the one from my dream?"

"Which dream are you asking about?"

"The one where there is arguing between a man and a woman who sounds like you. The man loses his temper and shouts some words that sound like gibberish and there is a flash of green light accompanied by the woman's scream. The man says the words again; there is another flash of green light, then darkness. After a moment there is something that sounds like a motorcycle, but it is flying in the air with a large man on it. He seems to be the size of four men put together."

"That is not a dream, that is your memory of Halloween night, ten years ago. And no, that is not me, that is my little sister. Her name was Daisy. She was there to baby-sit you while I was at a meeting for work. James was going to meet up with a friend and help him with a problem he was having. That motorcycle belonged to James and his best friend Siri—" A look of horror came across her face. "Oh my! How could I have forgotten about Sirius, he is rotting in that horrid place. Why did I not think about that earlier? I could have gone yesterday while you were asleep and Severus was brewing the potions you needed!"

"What? I do not understand what you are talking about."

Lily took a deep breath before continuing, "Sirius Black is your godfather, he was accused of betraying us, and of killing thirteen muggles along with another of their friends."

"Betraying you?"

"We were in hiding from the evil wizard, Lord Voldemort. He is the one that you hear my sister arguing with in your memory. We went under the Filidus Charm. The Fidilus charm is used to hide something in plain sight. Only the owners, secret keeper, and anyone the secret keeper told would be able to find the building or object under the spells protection.

"Everyone assumed that Sirius was the secret keeper because he was James' best friend. In actuality, our secret keeper was that coward of a man, Peter Petigrew. He told Voldemort and his followers where we were, and then Ol' Voldie planned to have us killed on Halloween.

"He had just arrived after Daisy arrived, so James was just about to leave. You know what, instead of me telling you, how about I just show you? I had just installed magic-proof surveillance cameras that morning. They are an ingenious invention from my friend's magical, purple llama. The llama's name is Katie. I am sure we can go visit tomorrow. Well, anyways, if you would like to see the videos, I will show you over summer break." She got a mischievous glint in her emerald eyes. "You would, of course have to go back to my _DEAR_ old sister's house for about a week or two first. But, after that you can live with me and Seve- I mean, Professor Snape from then on.

"Oh, I can see the look on her face now. The look on her whale of a husband's face when facing the wrath of a pair of wizarding parents that have extremely short tempers will be priceless. No, not just a pair of wizarding parents, but a pair of wizarding parents, but also a wizarding godfather who has an equally short fuse. If we find enough evidence, we could perform the sevenfold curse on them.

"In order for any justice to come to them, you would have to let Professor Snape and me look into your memories to see everything they did to you. Seeing the state you came to school in, they would have a lot to pay for. It looks like this has not been a one-time incident either. Muggle prison would be too light a punishment for this type of behavior.

"Nobody, especially an innocent child deserves that kind of treatment. Well, nobody but the person or persons that inflict that kind of pain to another. I hope for their sake, we find nothing too bad, or they will go insane.

Harry just sat looking at nothing "That sounds great, the whole me getting to live with you and all, but please do not do anything to permanently harm them. They were simply afraid of the strange things that kept happening with me around. Like the time I accidentally turned my teacher's hair blue, or when I ended up on the roof of the school during a Harry Hunt.

"There was also the incident at the zoo this past summer. I was having a conversation with the boa constrictor and Dudley pushed me out of the way and leaned too far forward over the railing. He fell in just as the glass disappeared. The snake left and thanked me, saying that it wanted to go to Brazil to see if it could find its family." Harry stated, he shrugged as if it was no big deal. "I guess me being a wizard explains it all."

Lily gaped for a moment then slowly asked "Y-you can speak to snakes?"

Harry looked confused, "Can't all wizards?"

"No, it is said only descendants of Salazar Slytherin can speak to snakes…" She trailed off, and then muttered to herself, almost quiet enough for Harry not to hear, "But that is impossible, Severus is not descended from Salazar, he is descended from Rowena and her first husband. I am most definitely not descended from any of the founders, seeing as I am muggle-born."

Harry thought back to what he learned in science class the past year. "Maybe it is a recessive trait… like having blue eyes or blond hair." He suggested, still staring off into space. "Maybe one side of your family was really magical, but hid it from their spouse, and they had the trait, but with the dominant non-snake-speaking trait along with it. And maybe Professor Snape is the same way, and I got both the recessive genes, and not the dominant one, and that is how I can speak to snakes."

"Yes! Of course, that HAS to be it. We have about five minutes left, would you like to talk more about your accidental magic? Or when something strange happened and you could not explain it?"

"Sure, when I was younger, Aunt Petunia took me out to get my hair cut. She asked them to cut off the back, but leave the front to cover my scar. It looked absolutely hideous, so I went to bed that night wanting it to grow back, and when I woke up, it was back to the way it was before the hair cut, she tried to cut my hair by herself a few times that same week, but every time, my hair would grow back by morning, if not sooner. My hair has looked the same since."

"You make it sound as if it has been a long time since this happened."

Harry shrugged and thought about it for a second. He slowly turned his head to face his mother, "I dunno, seven, eight years maybe. Though it could have been longer since she last tried to cut my hair.

Lily's eyes widened as her son turned his head back to stare at nothing. "If that is the case, then your hair should be much longer. It should be at least down to your waist. Maybe you are a metamorphmagus. I will get Poppy to let us go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get you new eye glasses, and while we are out and about, I will take you to the Ministry Department of Mysteries to get you tested. I trust them the most because I worked with them and we all swore an oath not to reveal each others secrets to anyone with out expressed, written permission from the individual being talked about.

"That is another reason that I know that Sirius would never do that. We worked together, he and your father originally planned to become Aurors together, but it was not the job for Sirius, so he trained with me and became an Unspeakable the same day that I did. We swore our oath to protect those in our department together.

"Anyways, while we are waiting for your prescription to be filled, we will go get you tested to see if you are indeed a metamorphmagus. After that, we will spend some time together before picking up your new glasses… or if you would like, I could see about getting you contact lenses."

Harry loved the idea about spending time with his mother, but he quickly remembered that tomorrow was Monday, the first day of classes. "What about classes? I should not miss those. They start tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it. I am sure I can convince Madam Pomfery to get Dumbledore let you out of classes for the day. You need new glasses, right?"

"Well, yeah, I do."

"Well then, since I am the only available adult, I will have to take you to get new ones. Right?"

"Yeah…."

"So, what is the problem?"

"Nothing, I just do not want the Professors to think that I am just skipping class."

"They will not think that, because each and everyone of them will be either told by either myself or the headmaster, or if they are unavailable to talk, they will get a note telling them. You will be on medical leave for the day. In other words, you will have a doctor's note."

"Are you sure we can get my glasses tomorrow and not have to wait until the weekend? I would really not like to be blind for the first week of classes."

Lily nodded in agreement, "No, that most definitely would not be a good thing."

Harry sighed, "I don't like not being able to see." The volume of his voice lowered to near silence, "Not that I needed to see to do worse than Dudley."

Lily decided that she would definitely pay her sister a visit in the near future. She thought of her beloved "Younger sister" who died to protect her son. Daisy was actually her best friend that looked like her.

The pair of them were lost in their own thoughts when Madam Pomfery came out and had Harry drink a bottle of Dreamless Sleep. "Just to make sure he does not thrash around while the Skele-grow is regrowing his bones.

Lily sat next to her son for a few more minutes, just raking her fingers through his untidy black hair and watching him sleep. After a few moments, she stood and went over to Madam Pomfery's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." The elderly witch called.

Lily gently opened the door. "May I ask you for a favor?"

"You may ask, but there are no guarantees that I will actually do it."

"I was just wondering if you would be willing to convince Albus to let Harry out of classes for the day tomorrow. He needs new glasses as soon as five years ago. We were talking and he told me how he cannot even see through his and he does not want to wait a week for new ones when he could just as easily get them tomorrow. I am sure one of the other first years would be more than happy to tell him what he missed."

"Already done, that is actually one of the reasons that I asked you in here."

"Oh? And the other reason?"

The nurse pulled out her wand and put up some extra privacy spells "Weeeelllll… I do not know how to put this exactly."

"You could try just saying it." Lily suggested.

"Well… I do not know how those blasted muggles did it, but while I was scanning Harry, I found something very interesting, and very disturbing…." She trailed off with a shudder.

"Well, what is it?" Lily's mind was already going into over-drive thinking of all the things that could possibly be wrong. Did he have some kind of incurable, deathly illness? Did the muggles invent a poison that could not be cured, but was slow-acting and very painful? Was it worse?

"I-I found…"

_**A/N**__**: Cliffhangers… Gotta love 'em. I know that readers do not like cliffhangers… but when you are writing a story… Well, it is impossible to resist. I know it has been a while since I last updated, but I have not had time to really sit down and write since classes ended at the end of spring. **_

_**First, there were many rehearsals for band, then we went to Washington D.C. to march in the national Independence Day Parade. Next, was band camp… Two long weeks of 12 hour days of running followed by marching, more running, music, then more running and marching. Then, competitions started, so I was constantly practicing for those, and now classes are back in session with Friday night football games, and competitions on Saturday and Sunday just so I can get up again early in the morning to go to school.**_

_**Please review so that I know what to put into the next chapter… I was thinking a magical, purple llama and a rainbow Pegasus. Any other … interesting creatures that you may have in mind, please do not hesitate to add them in a review and I may just add them in.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I can only dream that I do, or ever will own any of this.**_

_**THE GREAT HALL, BREAKFAST MONDAY MORNING**_

Ron was worried. Harry had not come up to the dorms that night after the Welcoming Feast, and had not been spotted the next day either. Now, he was missing from breakfast… again. Questions were running through Ron's mind. Had he been expelled for some reason? Why was he not here? Where was he? The most disturbing thing was not that Harry seemed to be missing, but that since he went missing, Snape was happy.

Ron knew from his parents that Snape and Harry's dad did not get along, but did he really hate Harry that much because he did not get along with James Potter? The potions professor looked like Christmas had come early.

Just then, a woman walked in and most of the people in the Hall gasped. The ones who did not were gaping. This woman was Lily Potter. She was pregnant, and very angry.

Lily was heading to the Staff Table, seemingly towards Snape. He took one look at her face and seemed to pale even more, if that was even possible in the first place. The potions professor walked over to her, cautiously, as if he was approaching an angry dragon protecting her eggs.

As soon as he reached her, he pulled her into a hug, much to the surprise of all the students, and much of the staff. She seemed to visibly relax before the fire in her eyes grew even more. Lily whispered furiously in Snape's ear and before everyone in the Great Hall, the potions master actually showed emotion. His expression was painted with varying emotions, everywhere from anger to curiosity to the expression of one deep in thought.

He looked around, and then whispered in her ear. She nodded and they turned and walked out into the corridor. While they passed the Gryffindor table, Ron noticed the ring on Snape's left ring finger. The door slammed shut after they exited. There was a moment of silence, then Snape could be heard yelling, a muffled "WHAAAT!" was heard clearly though the door, he was obviously very angry.

The yelling came to a sudden stop and the only noise that could be heard was the sizzling of bacon. All of a sudden, the doors flew open as if hit with a blasting curse. Snape stalked back to the Staff Table, his robes billowing behind him in their trademark billow. He was uncharacteristically mumbling to himself.

Ron caught some of what he was saying, it sounded like "Bloody muggles… hate… abuse… should be… sevenfold curse… never… return…" Ron was confused. What was the potions professor on about?

After a moment of thinking, Ron shrugged it off and went back to eating, thinking that he would worry about it later. The girl sitting across from him, Hermy Ranger, or something like that looked scared. He shot her a confused look.

She thought for another moment before answering his confused expression. "I was sitting in the common room after the Welcoming Feast, just reading. Harry was down there too. There was a tapping at the window, and he went to open it, and this beautiful white owl flew in and followed him to his seat on the armchair. He read the note, and I guess it said that it was a she and that she was his owl. He had thought for a moment, named her Hedwig, a lovely name might I say. Well, anyways, then Professor McGonagall walked in and told him to follow her… she seemed mad… and he did not return after that.

"That woman that was talking to Professor Snape is it? Was that one of Harry's relatives? She has the same eyes as him."

Ron rolled his eyes at the sudden change of conversation. "Yeah, that was his mom."

"Oh! Really? I thought that she was dead."

"She was said to be dead, but then, Harry was said to be dead as well. I wonder… were they living together in hiding all these years?" His eyes widened as he remembered the state that Harry arrived to the platform in, it was bad, he was all bruised, scrawny, and was wearing clothes that looked like they were made for the game keeper. "Maybe they were not aware that the other was alive, and the people that he was staying with abused and neglected him. I noticed that when we met at the platform, he was bruised and cut, and it looked like he had trouble breathing. He was also too skinny, and wearing clothes that looked like they were made for Hagrid, he's the half giant at the end of the Staff Table."

"Maybe he was taken to the hospital wing and his injuries were so bad that the nurse could not help him, so he was sent to a hospital for professional care and he is recovering there." The bushy-haired witch suggested.

"That does not explain why Snape was so happy that he was actually showing it, and why he was that happy since yesterday. What did he mean by 'Hate' and 'never return'? It is no secret that he hated Harry's father and godfather. It would make since that he would hate Harry if only because he looks so much like his father."

"No, no teacher would ever hate a student before they meet them and actually find out what kind of person they actually are."

They sat and thought about it for a bit longer before heading to their first class, Charms with Professor Flitwick. While he was going through role call, he paused and squealed at Harry's name, but only to look crestfallen when he pronounced him absent. Ron and Hermione (as he found out her name was when the charms professor had called her) could hear him mutter, almost quiet enough that they couldn't hear, "Poor, Poor boy." With a shake of his head, he continued to take attendance.

This continued on for each of their classes, when they got to potions, they were quite used to the teachers looking sad, almost mournful when they called their name, all muttering something under their breath similar to what the small, elfish professor had said. Professor Snape was different though, the first thing he said as he slammed the door shut was, **"There will be no foolish wand waving in this class."** He then continued on to take attendance, but with this teacher, the emotion that flitted across his face was not one of sadness and pity, but one of complete and utter outrage and hatred. The potions professor also did not mutter words of pity, but remained silent for a moment, glaring at the paper as he pronounced Harry to be absent, the hatred and outrage showed clearly in his voice before continuing to call out names.

Hermione began to rethink her idea that a teacher would never hate a student before ever meeting them. Maybe the potions professor really did hate Harry just because he disliked his father. The class went on just as all the other classes did that day, him giving an outline of the class and the expectations and why you need to take it.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: No I do not own these characters, are you sure you are feeling well?**_

**SNAPE FAMILY QUARTERS THAT SAME MORNING**

Lily went to her wardrobe and pulled out some proper muggle attire and changed into it. She then went over to her husband's and pulled out a set for Harry. She put an auto-sizing spell on them so that when Harry would put them on, they would automatically shrink to fit him, and when he took them off, they would go back to normal size. This was easier than trying to find a set of proper clothing in his trunk, she knew. He had told her as much yesterday, just not in so many words. After folding them, she put them in her purse which had undetectable enlargement and feather light charms placed on the inside so that she could put any and all their purchases on the inside.

She walked up to the hospital wing, reflecting on what she had been told the night before. How would she tell Harry? Would she tell him before there was a way to fix it? Would it affect his magic? She thought of Severus' reaction. It had not been unexpected, in fact, his reaction had been much better than she thought it would. She had expected to have to hold him back from going straight over to her sister's house. But, all he did was yell, mainly about how cruel they were, and vowing to make them pay for what they did to their son.

He had not gone back into the Great Hall until she promised him that they would go to their house, after they picked Harry up from there in the summer. He had thanked her with a kiss and a promise that he would not do anything until then, but only because he did not want them to do anything worse to Harry than they already had.

She walked into the Hospital wing to find Harry sitting in bed, staring at the window across the room from his bed. He slowly turned to face her as she approached. His face broke out in a grin "Hi, is it time to go?"

"Almost. You have to get changed into these clothes. They are Professor Snape's but they are charmed to automatically fit once you put them on. I know you have no presentable muggle clothing thanks to my sister. How are you feeling today dear?"

"Great!, I feel much better than I remember ever having felt in my life. I am used to having to just work and ignore my pain. I even went down the street and help Mrs. Figg sometimes, but she is nice, though her house smells like cats. She also likes having me sit with her and look at pictures of all her cats, dead and alive. There are a lot of them."

Lily made a mental note to talk to Mrs. Figg. Arabella must have noticed something wrong with Harry when he would go over to help her. "What did she have you do when you went over there?"

"Nothing much, mostly helping her to put her cat food away, and to help her wash her mirrors. Her mirrors are really cool, they talk. Well, it is more like pre-recorded messages, I do not think she is magical, or she would not need help with her cat food would she?"

"No, I think not. Well, you have to get changed then we can head out to get you new glasses and clothes. That way you have presentable clothing, and not over-sized, grey clothes." She handed Harry the shirt and trousers. He walked to the bathroom, silently; it was as if someone had put a silencing charm on the floor, because he walked on the boards that creak when mice even walk on them.

As soon as Harry was changed, she led him to Poppy's fireplace, where she explained how they were going to get from place to place. "We are going to use the Floo network to travel today. The only one that allows us to leave the castle is from the Headmaster's office. Luckily for us, that meddling, old coot is in the Great Hall for breakfast at the moment, and we will be allowed to Floo directly to mine and Severus' quarters, so we will not have to deal with Dumbledore today.

"We will first Floo to the headmaster's office. A few things you need to know are one: keep your eyes closed while using the Floo. That way, ashes will not get into you eyes. Two: the illusion of spinning is all an illusion, so do not try to counterbalance, if you just stay still you will be fine. And three: while the spinning may be an illusion, you ARE going to end up kicking up ashes when you land, even though you are going up no more than a few centimeters in the air.

"You will go first. To travel using the Floo Network, you need to take a palm-full of this green powder, called Floo Powder. Once you have your powder, you must throw it down to your feet and say your destination in a clear voice. The destination that you will call out is Headmasters Office, Hogwarts. Once there, step out of the way of the fireplace so that I may step through without bumping into you. Got that?"

"I think so. Keep eyes shut, do not try to counterbalance, and I will kick up ashes, so do not inhale while landing. The to actually travel, take a palm-full of Floo Powder, throw it to my feet, call out the destination, and step out of the way as soon as I an through so as not to be ran over by another person."

"Right! Here is the Powder. I will follow a few seconds after; I must put safety spells on myself so that this one is not hurt." She said, pointing to her abdomen. She handed Harry the Floo powder, and he did everything that she had told him. She placed the usual spells used to protect unborn children on herself to protect her baby before following him.

After a few seconds, she followed Harry through the Floo. In a moment she stepped out of the fireplace in Albus' office. Luckily for the headmaster, he was not there, because Lily was beyond angry at him. On the flip side, he was very unlucky in the sense that the longer her anger sat, the worse it got. He had known that her son was alive, but he told her that he had died. Then, he forced her into hiding with only one other person knowing that she was alive. Well, two if you count Sirius who got sent to Azkaban without even a trial with veretiserum.

Even if she HAD died, Harry was NEVER supposed to go to Petunia's. He was supposed to go to, in this order; Sirius, Alice Longbottom, Daisy, Remus, Nickolas Flamel and his wife, Minerva, Flius, or Severus. Yes, even James agreed with him going to Severus, they had actually become friends in their sixth year, though nobody else knew it. Not even Sirius, and James told him everything.

If Albus was "All-knowing," how in the world did he not know that Harry was treated worse than a slave, nay, worse than the Jewish were treated under Hitler during WWII? She mentally shook herself and turned to Harry who was staring off into space again. "Harry, dear."

He faced her, "Yes?"

"Our next destination is 'The Leaky Cauldron.' You go ahead first again, and I will follow."

"Okay." He stepped into the fireplace after grabbing a palm-full of the green powder from the pot on the wall, and called out his destination.

Lily took a few moments to re-apply the protection charms before following her son. The next thing she knew, she was being surrounded by a bunch of people shouting questions at her and Harry. Tom, the bartender looked over to where the commotion was and gave her a sympathetic look before using a sonorous charm to enhance his voice and call out, "Attention!" Once the crowd stopped talking and looked at him, Lily put glamour charms on the both of them, and Tom said, "Now, if you would please leave Mr. and Ms. Hails alone, and get back to what ever it was you were doing before."

The confused wizards and witches looked over at the two and quickly mumbled apologies to them before dispersing. Lily charmed her voice to sound different before calling out, "Thank you Tom!" Tom looked over their way and gave them a nod with a knowing smile.

Unknown to the two, Albus had told Tom that both of them were still living originally. Tom, as a bartender, knew enough secrets about people that if he had wanted to, he could blackmail most of Wizarding Britain.

Harry and Lily exited the building to the muggle part of England. They went to the nearest optometrist. The man at the counter gave Lily some paperwork to fill out while they sat in the waiting area. Once she was done filling it out, he told Harry to go into Exam Room B. Lily's mind wandered back to the night before.

**FLASHBACK**

"But isn't there something that can be done to get rid of it, get him back to normal? How will this affect him later in life?" Lily was getting more upset by the minute.

The elderly nurse stood up and walked to the potions cabinet in her office and pulled out a vial of what Lily identified as Calming Draught. She handed it to Lily. "Drink." She ordered, she did not talk until Lily had consumed it all and had visibly settled down. "Now we can continue our conversation. No, there is nothing we can do to fix it, at least, not for now. Maybe Severus can come up with a solution, but this is a very unusual case. In fact, I believe this is the first time anything like this has ever happened, for I have never seen or read of this occurring before.

"As for how it will affect him later, I have no idea about that either. It has also embedded itself into his magical core. Knowing this, the bones that are growing back as we speak, will be the same as the rest are. Therefore, they will be weakened slightly, not enough to tell a real difference, but enough that it will have to be written in his medical file." She sat and thought for a moment then said, "I have changed my mind; you are to stay here for the night. I will prepare a bed for you. You may tell Severus in the morning if you so wish, but you must extract a promise from him that he will not do anything until I give the okay."

**END FLASHBACK**

Lily got up to look at the frames, just as a woman exited Exam Room B. She beckoned Lily over to her. Lily followed her to Exam Room C. "Sit please." Lily obeyed. She felt like a first year being called to go to the Headmaster's office again. "Madam, I am Dr. Haiz. I was wondering why you brought your son here today."

Lily looked at the doctor, "Because according to him it has been years since my _darling_ sister took him to get any glasses, so I brought him here to get his eyes checked and get him new glasses."

"There is nothing we can do to fix his sight. Not even the most powerful lenses will work to restore his vision. He has absolutely no vision. How he managed to get into the room and sit on the chair without running into anything, I have no idea. He walks as if he could see, but I put up this image," She put a slide into a projector, the image hit a mirror and bounced off, hitting multiple other mirrors that were strategically placed until it finally hit the wall. "and when I asked what he could see in the picture, he asked 'What picture?' I then went on to see if his eyes reacted to light at all, and there was not response, and his eyes glazed over, like ones eyes do when they go blind. I do not know what caused his eyes to delay this, but from what I have gathered, he has been blind for quite a while."

Lily was only half listening, the picture that Dr. Haiz had put up was a rather familiar image. It was a cottage on a hill with a wooded area behind it. In the wooded area were four animals, a stag, a black dog, a gray wolf, and a rat. Above the wooded area, was a full moon. Lily stared at the picture a while, before turning to the doctor.

"Isn't it a lovely picture? I had been walking one night, and hoping to get some pictures for my collection, and I saw these animals all together. I thought it odd that a wolf and over-large dog would be so calm around a rat, and that they were not trying to catch it. All of these animals were playing like they were brothers. How often do you get to see that?"

Lily's eyes filled with tears as she answered, "I used to see all of them gather like that once a month there, then twice to five times a week at my place. But that was about ten years ago. My husband named them all. They were Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs." She pointed to each one as she said his name. "They were around from the time I was eleven up until October 31, ten years ago. On that night, a mad man came and killed my husband, and Prongs. After he was done with them, he turned to my sister and killed her. Once she was dead, the man aimed the gun at my son. He missed and hit a mirror. The mirror shattered, one piece pierced the man through the heart, and another gave my son the scar on his forehead.

"The dog was very… protective of Harry, he was his 'pup', and he took him away from the house. The dog was found carrying Harry in his mouth like any animal would carry their child, and was put down because the police thought that he was trying to harm my son." Lily had tears running down her face in an endless stream by that time. She took a few seconds to get herself under control. "Harry was sent to live with my awful sister, her oaf of a husband, and whale of a son because the investigators thought I was dead as well. Those horrid beings that were _'burdened_' with the task of giving my son food, clothing, and shelter abused and neglected him. They treated him worse than a slave, giving him only the bare minimum amount of food necessary to survive, and all the clothes that her precious Dudders had out grown." She took another calming breath. "They had him doing all the work in and around the house. He had to do the gardening during the hottest part of the day, under the sun with no water or gloves to protect his hands from thorns. Their son beat him up and broke many of his bones over the years, and they only encouraged it because he was the _freak_ with no family. Now he has a condition that even the most experienced and knowledgeable doctors have never seen before. I have no idea how long I will be able to keep him before I have to –" She stopped talking and just cried into her hands.

The doctor was heart-broken. Had her picture really been the reason that this lady was having a breakdown in front of a total stranger? She gathered Lily into her arms and muttered meaningless words of comfort to this strange woman.

Once Lily's tears had subsided, the doctor got her a damp flannel to press against her eyes. Lily used the flannel to wipe the tear stains off her eyes as well before handing it back with words of thanks. After a few seconds, she asked Lily what the rare condition Harry had that was so rare. Lily told her that the doctors did not have a name for it, but it could possibly be fatal, and only time could tell if he would survive.

Once Lily was completely in control of her emotions, she went to get Harry from Exam Room B and they went out to eat at a fast-food burger place. It was called Mack Danolds… or something like that. They then walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, Lily took care to put notice-me-not charms on the both of them before they walked in, mentally scolding herself for not thinking of it before they left Hogwarts. From the Leaky Cauldron, they Flooed directly to the Department of Mysteries, where Lily was still keyed into the Floo system since she had neither died, and was not fired either.

As they stepped out of the fireplace, Harry and Lily having gone at the same time so that he would be allowed clearance, everyone in the room became silent. They all knew that nothing could fool the system, and as they were stepping out of the fireplace, any and all charms on a person broke, and if they used polyjuice potion, they would revert back to their normal form. Knowing this, they figured out that this was Unspeakable Lily Potter.

The head of the DOM stepped forward and took Lily's arms and pulled her into a hug, wistering fiercely, "Where in the world have you been? You had us all thinking you were dead for these past ten years."

Lily pulled back and stepped away from the witch. _I might as well tell them all now, and get it over with_, she thought. Lily pulled out her wand from her wand holster on her arm and cast a quick sonorous before speaking. "I have been living with my husband these past ten years, both of us thought that Harry was dead. Harry here has been living with my sister, her oaf of a husband and whale of a son. They treated him worse than a slave. He arrived at Hogwarts a few days ago with multiple broken bones, bruises, cuts, burns, and the word freak carved and burned into his back many times. It has come to my attention that he has not had a haircut in many, many years, but his hair has not grown at all since my sister stopped cutting it. When she would cut it, it would be fully grown back by the next morning." She cancelled the charm and spoke to the head of the DOM. "I want him tested for metamorph abilities, along with any other abilities he might have. While we are waiting for the results to be processed, we will be visiting the Hile Farm."

"Naturally, Unspeakable Potter-"

"Snape."

"Pardon?"

"I have not been Lily Potter for nine years now. James died that night, ten years ago. I married Severus Snape nine years ago, once I could get through the week without crying for my lost son and husband."

"Why marry Snape of all people, I thought that you and James did not like him."

"That is untrue, we were great friends. He and James became friends as well. As for why I married him, I love him and he loves me. I will speak no more of this at the moment."

"Yes Unspeakable Lily, I will get started now."

**A/N Thanks to all who have reviewed. I love to hear your opinions, even if they speak negatively of the story. Whether you like the story or not, please tell me. I am still looking for suggestions of animals to have at the farm. They cannot be normal animals, I have a few suggestions already, such as a rainbow Pegasus names Flurple. (Thanks Emily!)**

**Sorry for the wait, but I have been busy. I have the final football game of the year tonight, and state competition tomorrow for marching band. Hope you enjoyed it, as for when the cliff hanger in Chapter four will be resolved, I have no idea. I have just been playing this by ear.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize in this story. I do not make any money off of it. The only thing I do own is my twisted brain that helped to form this story. Enjoy!**_

_**DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES, A FEW HOURS LATER**_

"Ok Mr. Potter, we are done with the tests. It will be about two hours until we are done processing and reviewing them. I will send and Unspeakable to fetch you and your mother when we are finished."

Harry gave a sharp nod, along with a, "Yes ma'am" before he got off the bed that he had been seated on and he exited the room. He made a b-line for Lily.

As soon as he reached her, she stood and gave him a hug. "Now, that wasn't bad, was it?"

"No ma'am, it was rather easy and completely painless."

"Great! Are you ready to go to the farm?"

His eyes lit up in excitement and he eagerly nodded, "Yes, I am ready."

The two walked over to the fireplace and they flooed, together, to 'Hile farm'. They came out of a fireplace that was in a stable of all places. Lily put on a tour guide voice, and started to talk, with big hand gestures. "This, ladies and gentlemen is Hile Farm. This belongs to Mr. Tracy Darrel Adkins, my best friend from Hogwarts. Once he graduated, he moved back to America to fulfill his life-long dream of becoming a country singer. This is a magic farm with many unusual animals that Mr. Adkins has collected over the years…-"

"It is never! Lily Potter!- No, it is Lily Snape. I knew you were not dead, I could just feel it." A deep voice came from the door of the barn. The man had an American accent. Harry turned around to see a tall, muscular man with a long, blond ponytail. He had a deep tan and had a mustache with blue eyes. He was wearing a cowboy hat, tight black tee shirt, and jeans.

"Tracy! How are you? It has been too long." The height difference between the two was nearly half a meter with Lily standing at 1.5 (5') meters and Trace at 1.9 (6'6").

"It really is you! Your aura's off a bit though." He studied her a bit. "Ah-ha! I got it! You did not die back then because you were not in the house. After you were told by Dumb-old-dork that your husband and son were dead, he told you to pick one person other than himself to reveal your existence to, and in your distraught state, you chose Severus. That is not surprising, seeing as the two of you are soul mates." He paused to study her a bit more. "A year later, you married him and he took the potions position at Hogwarts after completing his potions mastery." Lily nodded as he studied her again. His face fell and he pulled her in for a hug. "Oh, you poor thing! That is absolutely horrid! Why haven't you- What am I thinking? Of course you would not have told him, it would kill him to know that. He would have no wish to live. Congrats by the way, it is twin girls. They will be named Mackenzie and Rylee, Severus will pick out the names because you will have fallen asleep by the time naming comes around.

"They will be at the height of twelve inches, and weighing just over three pounds. I mean, about 30.5 centimeters and weighing about .214 stone. I forgot for a moment there that you do not live here in the good ol' USA." He turned to Harry, "And this must be young Harry. How are you doing?"

Harry jumped at his name, "Uhh… fine sir."

Trace chuckled. "Harry, there is no need to call me sir. I am just a country singer who writes songs about me. I'm Trace, Trace Adkins."

They all jumped as two voices called from the door, "Uncle Trace!"

There were two boys standing there with an excited look on their faces. The older of the two saw Lily and Harry. "Oh, sorry. We did not mean to interrupt. We did not know you had company."

"That is quite alright Dean, they just arrived. Lily, is it ok if the boys show Harry around the farm while you wait for the doctor to fetch the two of you? We could talk to John while we wait."

Lily thought for a second. "Sure, why not? Harry, this is Dean and Sam Winchester. Their father is another friend of mine that I have not seen in a while." The two boys jumped when they heard their names coming from a woman they never met. Lily chuckled lightly at their reaction. "Their father, John Winchester would visit my grave once a month and tell me all about them. I was often there, in a disguise, and I learned of them that way."

The younger one, Sam, tilted his head in curiosity then looked excited, "Aunt Lily? It is really you? Dad told us all about you. Dean! We have to tell Dad that Aunt Lily is still alive!"

Just then, a flash of black fur passed them, and came to a halt in front of Lily. It was a Rottweiler, who barked in greeting, and jumped to put his paws on Lily's shoulders. He licked her face, as if seeing if she was really there or not. Lily giggled and playfully swatted at it. "Down boy! Yes, it really is me."

"Rumsfeld! Down! Boys, go play, I have to speak to Uncle Trace alone with Bobby."

"Dad! Aunt Lily is here!"

"What? Her spirit has come back? What does it want?"

Lily stepped away from Trace and Rumsfeld, "No John, they mean that I am here in the flesh." She walked over and gave him a hug. "It really has been too long."

He glanced around, not seeing Harry still hidden behind Trace. "Is James and Harry still alive too?"

"James is not still alive, I remarried after he was killed. Harry is still here, I only found out a few days ago. Dumb-old-dork had told me that they were both gone and that I would have to go into hiding until it was determined that I was safe from Death Eaters. As a result, Harry ended up living with Tunie these past ten years." Harry came out to stand besides his mother

John interrupted her with an enraged look that made Harry flinch, "Boys, show Harry around the farm."

Dean stood up from the bale of hay that he had sat down on, brushing off his trousers. "Ok Dad. Come on Harry, Sam. Harry, you will love the animals here, they are amazing!"

Lily leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Go on, I will fetch you when the Unspeakable arrives. You may tell Sam and Dean about your sight if you want."

Harry nodded, "Ok, let's go."

The three boys left the barn, as soon as they were out of the doors, Sam piped up, "Dean, can we show Harry the llamas first? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase?"

Dean chuckled, "Sure, come on you guys, this way." He led the two younger boys to a fenced in area. Harry could see the magic energy in a dome around the place. It was a mix of blue and silver swirling, making strange patterns. From what he could tell, it was meant to keep the farm animals in, and any dangerous ones out.

He thought about that for a second. Why could he see magical energies but not actual objects? Why was it that instead of having to use a cane or a Seeing Eye dog, he could "see" a pure white thread of energy directing him to where he needed to go? At the Dursley's he could "see" the blood-red dome that encircled the house in a circle with a 5632.704 meter radius. He knew that these two boys were not magical because he could not see them at all, but he could "see" any and all magical creatures, they all had a distinct color around them. Wizards had different ones as well. No two wizards had the same color(s) around them. He could also "see" anything that a witch or wizard wrote.

Suddenly, a rich purple color landed in front of him, "Hello." He greeted the animal. It seemed to bow to him and he heard Sam and Dean gasp behind him. "What?" he asked, confused.

"She has never bowed to anyone before." Dean answered, clearly confused himself.

'That is right little one. My kind only bows to their familiar.' A gentle female voice spoke in his head.

Harry jumped, "W-What? Who said that?"

"Said what Harry? Nobody said anything." Sam commented

"I just heard a girl speaking, saying that her kind only bow to their familiar or something like that."

'Yup, you got it right, my name is Katie. I am the purple llama standing right in front of you.' Harry felt something brush up against his hand, and he reached out towards the purple figure and felt fur.

"Oh! Never mind, it must be the effects of the tests wearing off. I am hearing things." He offered as explanation to Sam and Dean. "I went to the hospital today and they did all sorts of tests on me because my aunt who I was left with as a baby never took me to the doctor and they found out that I was blind, and we are waiting for the doctor to come get us from here."

"You are blind!" Sam exclaimed, "B-but you cannot see the animals." He sounded like he was pouting.

"I can still sense them, so you can tell me their names and what kind of animal they are. For instance, I can tell that this animal has thicker fur or wool so it must be a llama or a sheep, or something along those lines."

He could feel Sam and Dean staring at him with incredulity. Finally, Sam spoke up, "This is a purple llama. Her name is Katie. How did you know that?"

"Uhh… after I went blind, my sense of touch was put on over-drive or something like that, so when my aunt took me to the zoo with my cousin for his birthday, I went into the petting zoo area. She asked one of the workers there to keep an eye on me because they did not want me ruining her son's birthday. So, I explained to her that I was blind and that is why they sent me to the petting zoo area, and she took me around to each animal and told me which one was which. I am one of those who learns from experience rather than through reading, for obvious reasons."

"Oh, ok. That makes sense."

They walked to the next domed area and a rainbow colored animal came up to them. Dean spoke this time. "Harry, this is Flurple, he is a rainbow horse. He has been here for five years, and in that time, he has not let anybody-" All three boys gasped as Flurple picked Harry up with his teeth and set him on his back and took off flying.

'Do not worry child.' A velvety tenor voice spoke in his head. He recognized this as the same thing that Katie did. 'I only fly with he who is my master, just as Katie only bows to him. All of us here are your familiars, we are magical creatures that take the shape of muggle ones when we are in any muggle's line of sight. I am really a white Pegasus, Katie is really a unicorn, and the others will tell you what they really are when you meet them. The reason you have so many familiars is because of the amount of power you have. All of us here at the farm make up about nine-tenths of your familiars. The rest are in the wild. We will be waiting at the school after you leave here.

'Trace will know what has happened, so no need to worry about him accusing you of theft. The rest of your familiars will find you. I can see you have already met the owl. Hedwig you named her? She is already in her true form. You will have two phoenixes, one fire and one ice, a griffin or two, a basilisk, and a magical cobra, among others.'

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "What? Is that even allowed?"

'Of course it is allowed… They cannot kick the familiars out. This is where you get off, see you later little one.' He landed gently and kneeled so that Harry could slide off his back.

"These animals seem to all like you. As you passed over them, they all bowed to you. It is as if they belong to you." Dean informed hi m at the moment of landing.

"That is odd." Harry said.

They walked around to the rest of the animals, including a lime-green tiger, an electric blue lion, and a gold sheep. After an hour and a half of walking around, Lily exited the barn. "Harry! Our ride is here!" The boys went back to the barn. "Sam, Dean, Bobby told me to tell you that lunch is ready and to head back up to the house."

"Ok Aunt Lily." They replied in unison. "Bye Harry! Hope to see you again soon." They ran up to the house.

"Mom?"

"Yes Harry?"

"If a person was to have a few familiars, would they be allowed to stay at school with the person?"

"Yes, they would. Why? Did you meet an animal here that said they were your familiar?"

"Uhhh… Yes… A few."

"How many is a 'few'?"

"Ummmm… allotheanmalshere." He said in a rush of words

"Pardon?"

"All of the animals here?"

Lily's eyes widened in surprise. "W-What?"

"That is what I asked Flurple the Pegasus and he said that all of them here, and others from around the world are my familiars and that they would be following us back to school tonight."

Lily giggled to the back of her hand. "I think that you have just made Hagrid's day."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stuff you may recognize. If you believe otherwise, please talk to someone who will convince you that it is true.**_

_**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers. These reviews help to make this story continue. I know the last chapter was not my best chapter, but I promise to try to make it better. For anyone who may not know, Trace Adkins is a country singer. He is my favorite singer. And the following characters belong to the owners of the television series Supernatural which is my second favorite television series, only behind Dr. Who on BBC America. I am pretty sure that the Doctor will make an appearance before the end of the story. I do not know how long this story will go. I am hoping that I have enough imagination to bring them through their seventh year, after these next couple chapters, I should finally end this day in this world and speed up the story a bit. I am soooooo sorry for the delay… I had really bad writers block, but now I am back for this chapter at least. If I do not get any more ideas, I may have to put it on hold until I do get ideas. I am in need of a Beta, if you would like this position, please P.M. me. Thank you to my reviewers, and special thanks to ****S.E.X243**** for giving me an idea on how to continue.**_

_Last time:_

_"If a person was to have a few familiars, would they be allowed to stay at school with the person?"_

_"Yes, they would. Why? Did you meet an animal here that said they were your familiar?"_

_"Uhhh… Yes… A… few."_

_"How many is a 'few'?"_

_"Ummmm… allothamalshere." He said in a rush of words_

_"Pardon?"_

_"Umm… All of the animals here?"_

_Lily's eyes widened in surprise. "W-What?"_

_"That is what I asked Flurple the Pegasus and he said that all of them here, and others from around the world are my familiars and that they would be following us back to school tonight."_

_Lily giggled to the back of her hand. "I think that you have just made Hagrid's day."_

**DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES**

They were sitting in chairs in a plain white room. The head of the DOM was shuffling her papers nervously with a look of awe on her face. Lily was getting annoyed with her ex-colleague, they had been sitting there for fifteen minutes waiting for her to tell them the results of the tests they had run on Harry earlier that day. "Well, what did you find Anne?" She snapped at the woman. "We have been sitting here for fifteen minutes waiting for you to speak up. If you cannot speak, just hand me the papers and I will read them myself."

Anne shuffled her papers once more before speaking. "Lily, this is the most unusual case we have ever seen. It seems that Harry here is a powerful wiza-"

"Yes, yes, I know that he is a powerful wizard." Lily cut her off. "I suspect he is more than I wizard because all of the animals at Hile Farm are SOME of his familiars. They, along with his owl, and who knows how many others that we have yet to discover are going to be at Hogwarts TODAY. Please get on with it so that we can go explain the situation to Hagrid and the Headmaster."

Anne gaped at him, with more awe on her face than before. "Well then, it seems that he is more powerful than we first thought. Maybe once you get back to school, you should have Poppy run tests to see if he has something blocking his magic. Umm… back to the results, he is a Parselmouth, metamorphmagus, aura viewer, natural occlumens and leglimens. He has the ability to see the future and present events. He also has many different animagus forms as well as a natural affinity for the trumpet.

"I would suggest enrolling him in the band programs that Albus has started and he will announce during this evening's meal. Once he has gotten used to the instrument, if he would like, I would enroll him in both the Jazz program and the Marching Band that will perform at all the Quidditch Matches."

Harry got more and more excited at the witch spoke. At his primary school, the upper years had the option of joining the band program. They would play for the entire school twice a year. He had wanted to join, but he knew that the Dursleys would just yell at him and beat him if he dared to ask. That was their number one rule in the house: freaks are not allowed to ask questions. They couldn't be bothered enough to let him eat everyday, let alone buy him an instrument whose mouthpiece costs £27.27 alone. To purchase the whole instrument, they had said it would cost £1456.15. "May I please join band mum? I really wanted to in primary school."

Hphphphp

After leaving the DOM, Lily took Harry to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. They both ordered the flavor of the day, Butterbeer ice cream, in a waffle cone. Once their ice creams were done, the pair flooed to The Three Broomsticks and walked to the castle. The sight that met them when the castle came into view would have been hilarious except for the fact that nearly everyone was screaming.

The animals that could fly were trying to get to Dumbledore's office through the small window, and the ones that could not fly were trying to get in the castle through the mains doors. All the while, Hagrid was attempting to settle them down and students were screaming and trying to run away. At a sharp command from Harry, all of the animals settled and returned to their areas. The students quickly stopped yelling and screaming and Hagrid wiped his brow.

"Thanks Harry, they were getting a bit out of control."

"No problem Hagrid."

**A/N: Again, I am sooooo sorry about the wait, and the fact that this chapter is so short. Please do not hate me and PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. I need ideas on how to continue the story, I am running out of ideas.**


End file.
